The Second Chance
"The Second Chance" Is the Fourth episode of JOSHCO's Doctor Who. This is also the only episode not written by Joshua Snares, it is written by Nicole Roach (Who also plays River Song) Spoilers Ahead! This episode has not aired yet! Spoilers such as plotline, and references are shown! Synopsis River Song returns, but this time she is here to kill. Or is she? Or isn't she? It's all very confusing, in this wibbly wobbly timey wimey adventure on the planet Onomatopiea. Plot In the far edges of the Universe, a Cyberman-Dalek was is happening. The Doctor is there to stop it, of course. The Doctor contacts both fleets through their screens, when River Song barges her way into the Dalek ship and shoots the two Daleks. River Song tells the Cybermen that the Daleks surrender. The Doctor is currently stuck on the Eleventh Cybership, so River joins him and they start their next adventure through Time and Space. Opening Titles. Back in the TARDIS, the TARDIS is breaking down inside the Time Vortex, The Doctor and River Song are being thrown around the TARDIS. The TARDIS lands in a nearby planet called "Onomatopeia". The Doctor and River get out of the TARDIS and inspect the planet. The Doctor tries to remember what is happening. A small earthquake occurs, this is normal for this type of planet. River Song analyses the atomsphere on her comms device. River sees that the air is toxic. The TARDIS makes a weird sound, the Doctor and River rush into the TARDIS. The Doctor rushes to the console, the TARDIS is stuck, and won't move at the moment. The Doctor flicks a switch, and the noise stops. River goes to go outside, and the Doctor stops her. The TARDIS protected them, but a small gaseous substance goes into River Song. The Doctor keeps playing with the main console, when River points out some henchman which are heading towards the TARDIS. The Doctor plays with the reception, and they chat. River wants to go outside, and the Doctor says no. Then he turns to River and says "I'm sorry", when River's eyes turn red and she starts banging things. River tries to get out, and The Doctor locks the door, and can only be opened by 100% pure Time Lords. The TARDIS gets transmat-ted to a secret base. The Doctor wants to know what River did. Henchman come inside the TARDIS and bind the Doctor. The Doctor is strapped to a chair in "Evil-River's" Lair. Evil-River reveals that she is selling The Doctor to someone, who is not named. Normal-River is safe, according to Evil-River. Evil-River takes away the Doctors screwdriver, and the TARDIS is missing, for the planet moves everything. Meanwhile in an empty room. A phone rings, the Mysterious Girl picks up the phone. Evil-River tells her that they have The Doctor. The Mysterious Girl leaves. Back at the lair, the Doctor is talking to the Henchman when Normal-River shoots the Henchman in the back. Normal-River unties the Doctor, the Doctor takes the gun off of River. Normal-River and The Doctor are running through the Forest trying to find the TARDIS. The Doctor listens to the ground for the TARDIS, he hears the interior sound, and they run in a direction. A Henchman runs after them, The Henchman stops them. Normal-River flirts with the Henchman to distract them, and then they fight. The Henchman has Normal-River held againast the ground, when the Doctor hits the henchman with a tree branch. Back at the Lair. Bad-River bursts into the room, she sees the Henchman on the ground, and she tells him to get up. But he is already dead. Bad-River picks up his comms device, and tells them to get the Doctor right now, for she doesn't want to die today. Normal-River finds a pill box on the ground, it's bigger on the inside (continuing the stealing Time Lord Technology, story arc). It contained sleeping gas, which explains River's loss of time. River is caught by the Henchman, and then the Doctor, River breaks free and fights the Henchman for a bit. Then she pulls out a gun and aims it at the Henchman. The Henchman uses The Doctor as a shield, and River shoots off a branch, and it hits the Henchman, and he passes out. River gives the Doctor another Sonic Screwdriver, they run off looking for the TARDIS again. Bad-River stumbles towards The Henchman, she kicks him and demands getting The Doctor, alive. Bad-River almost passes out, when she injects herself. She lies down. River and The Doctor reach the TARDIS, when a Henchman throws a tree branch at River, River falls to the ground, The Doctor gets River into the TARDIS, and locks the TARDIS doors. The Henchman drags the Doctor away. A Spaceship flies over the two men, as the Henchman says that, the spaceship will be his new home soon. The Doctor asks how much money he is getting out of this, he says that his wife won't be enslaved, like him and the majority of his clone race. The Doctor says he won't escape out of respect for his Wife. They both reach Bad-River's lair. Bad-River looks really sick, and her hair is everywhere. The Doctor claims he can save her, he can get the flower medicine she needs. :: "Mysterious Girl has been following you. For so long. Through lifetimes, through galaxies. Guiding you to your wake" ::::::::::: ''- Bad-River to the Doctor'' The Doctor convinces Bad-River to trust him to get her the flower. She agrees to it. Bad-River is getting worse, as she stumbles towards the TARDIS. Her vision becomes blurry, she can barely walk. The Doctor puts her arm over his shoulder. Bad-River looks at the TARDIS and smiles at it's beauty. She falls over, Bad-River can't go any further. The Mysterious Girl's ship lands. The Doctor sprints into the TARDIS to get the flower. He runs through the hills of Saflogard, he sonics the surroundings, he runs throughout nearly the entire planet, until he finally reaches the flower. He sprints back to the TARDIS. The TARDIS lands back at Onomatopeia. He runs out the TARDIS, he rushes to Rivers side, and holds out the flower, but it is too late. She has already died. The Doctor leaves in his TARDIS with Normal-River. Back at the planet, The Mysterious Girl approaches Bad-River and the Henchman. The Mysterious Girl demands where The Doctor is. The Henchman asks who the Mysterious Girl is, she reveals herself as "The Protector". Cast Primary Cast *The Eleventh Doctor - Joshua Snares *River Song - Nicole Roach *The Mysterious Girl (The Protector) - Lisa Thorley Guest Cast *The Henchman - Ben Bowden References *The Cybermen mention them returning to base a Deamons Run (DW: A Good Man Goes to War) *The Doctor mentions killing someone (JoshCo: The Lonely God) Story Notes *This episode is written by Nicole Roach, and also directed by her. *This episode was only added for Nicole Roach, for she wanted to write her own episode, the original episode count was four. *This episode is the most "TARDIS-heavy". There is a lot of greenscreen involved, than other episodes. Continuity *The Mysterious Girl is named "The Protector" *Time Lord Technology is stolen, again.